Starry Nights
by blondedesigner
Summary: RoryJess romance. It starts with Rory and Jess kissing at Sookie's wedding but after she leaves for Washington D.C. Jess goes after her. Possibly develop in LL.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls cast (although I wouldn't mind have Logan or Jess).

A/N The story begins at the end of I Can't Get Started…. (Sookie's wedding) where Jess and Rory kiss.

A/N The story will probably develop into PG 13, that's the reason for the higher rating.

-------------

Rory and her dad Christopher are talking but their conversation is cut short when his cell phone rings. Christopher walks away to answer it. Rory looks around and sees Jess watching her.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asks Jess as she walks over to him.

"Hello to you too." Jess responds.

"Is everything okay?"

"You look nice." Jess says with a smile on his face.

"Thank you. Why are you here?"

"I moved back."

"But why? What made you?"

Jess moves closer to Rory and kisses her gently. Rory puts her arms around him and kisses him back harder. Jess starts to wrap his arms around her but Rory pulls away abruptly.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Rory says as she starts quickly pacing back and forth realizing what she had done.

"Rory, I'm sorry. I should have known that you would react like this but I just couldn't help myself. I came back to Stars Hollow for you." Jess says as he gently grabs Rory's arm to get her to stop pacing.

Rory looks him in the eyes and says, "I know that but I'm just worried what to do now."

"Well, if you ask me I think you should just break up with Dean and be with me. Do you know how long I've…."

Rory cuts him off quickly by saying "I already broke up with him."

"You did? When?"

"A couple of days ago. I realized that Dean couldn't make me as happy as I was with you, ever. I didn't want to live in an unhappy lie."

Jess just looked at her stunned that for once he didn't have to worry about making a wrong move and having her worry about her boyfriend.

"So… what does this mean now for us?" Jess said with a hint of suggestion in his voice.

"Well… I don't know."

Jess's heart sunk. He had gone all this way, kissed her, found out that she broke up with her boyfriend because of him but still she wasn't sure.

"I'm leaving for Washington D.C. in two days. I do want to be with you but I'm going away and I think that that might be too hard."

"That's it? Rory I've waited for such a long time for this. I know we can make this work, that much distance couldn't stop me."

"I know. But the thing is it seems too soon for me to be dating. I mean I just broke up with Dean and I still don't know where my mom stands on the topic of me being with you."

"OK Rory. Then when will it be the right time?"

"Can I just see after I get back. I just need some time to focus."

"Alright." Jess said hesitantly.

Rory hears the ceremony's music starting off in the background.

"I have to go now… see you in six weeks?"

"I'll see you in six weeks."

Rory starts to walk off but the turns around and wraps her arms quickly around Jess and kisses him.

"Bye." Rory says looking into Jess's eyes. "I really will miss you."

"I know. I will too."

Jess watches Rory walk off.

------------------

So what did you think. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory and her mom Lorelai are parking for Rory's trip to Washington D.C.

"So, do you think you'll need to pack this?" Lorelai asks while holding up a pair of jeans.

"Probably, I only have two pairs packed so far and I don't want to have a stuffy uptight look for the weekend when we don't have to go to seminars." Rory responds.

"Really? Don't you have other jeans to put in there like um…." Lorelai starts rummaging through Rory's closet. "Like these!" Lorelai holds up another pair of jeans.

"Mom, I wore those when I was ten. I don't think that I'll fit in those now."

"Come on, your small. You really don't need this pretty pair of jeans that mommy wants to wear on her date with James this weekend."

"Mom… you have like 8 pairs of jeans and the only ones you could thin of wearing are mine?"

"No… I just wanted to keep them to remember you by since I will miss you so dearly and as I miss you dearly I will look extremely cute." Lorelai says giving Rory a puppy dog pout.

"Fine, take them." Rory replies hesitantly.

"Yay! Hey you know what packing makes me feel like doing?"

"Start talking like people from other countries?"

"No, it makes me want to eat. Do you feel like going to Luke's once we finish with this suitcase? Sort of as a farewell since you're leaving tomorrow."

"Luke's? Um… no not really. I'm not that hungry and plus I was hoping I could stay home tonight so I could be ready for tomorrow."

"You don't want to go to Luke's? But it's the best place to go to drink, sing and be merry before big goings away like this. It's a tradition to go before we go away even though it's only you this time."

"I know but the thing is… well… I saw Jess."

"Jess? But I thought he left to go back to New York?"

"I know."

"When? When did you see him?"

"At Sookie's wedding."

"When at Sookie's wedding?"

"Right before we walked down the aisle. I saw him and we kissed and I think I sort of blew him off for the summer even though…"

"Wait? You two kissed. Well I guess that's fine since you and Dean aren't together anymore so what's the big deal except for the fact that I'm not crazy about him?"

"We kissed but then I told him that we probably shouldn't start being together 'till after I got back and I think he was sort of upset."

"Oh… well I guess you made the right decision. "So, you want to order Chinese?"

"Ok."

Well there's Chapter 2. Sorry there was no Rory/Jess scene but I thought I would add some other stuff in the story. Possible some LL romance coming into place later. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been extremely busy.

Rory is in Washington D.C. with Paris outside the room that they will be sharing for the next six weeks.

"The room better be clean, no cockroaches or bacteria with the potential for fatal diseases. I bet that the room is disgusting. You know, all nice and clean on the outside but inside the rooms is just a cist pool." said Paris hurriedly.

"Right. Why don't we just go in and see." said Rory not wanting to get in a heated debate with Paris.

Rory opened the door with her room key. The place had a bathroom, one bedroom and a living room with a little kitchen extension.

"Small coffee maker." said Rory looking at the dinky little thing that looked like it could barely make 3 cups of coffee.

"Coffee is all you can think about? I'm going to go check the bathroom. There has to be something wrong with this place."

Good thing mom forced me to bring a coffee maker Rory thought remembering her mother's insane thoughts the coffee maker there blowing up or purposely making bad coffee.

"The bathroom's fine." said Paris almost disappointed.

"So, just one bedroom with two beds." said Rory knowing that this would not be a good situation.

"I call the bed closer to the window." Paris declared as she walked into the room.

"Sure." said Rory again not wanting to start a debate. She hadn't been the same. She missed Jess and was counting the days until she could go home.

Jess was cleaning up one of the tables at Luke's when a customer asked him for some more coffee. Jess didn't hear him. He was too busy thinking about Rory. How was it that he couldn't stop thinking about her. Since when did he become one of those guys? The customer finally got up and tapped him on the shoulder. Jess gave him more coffee. I have to see her Jess thought.


End file.
